The Dangerous Days of Fairy Tail
by Theboblinator
Summary: What would happen if Daniel X was transported to Earth Land after finishing his job of protecting earth? Well first off, he wouldn't have to worry about his job for a while. And secondly, he would cause quite a few changes to be made to the lives of the Fairy Tail members. Especially a certain red-headed one.


**The Dangerous Days of Fairy Tail**

**Chapter 1: A Fresh Start**

"Gahhh!" I yell out as a large rock nearby explodes when I point my palm at it. I drop to my knees, panting heavily. Then I yell out again and start to punch the ground. Now normally, you'd think that would cause someone's knuckles to hurt after a few hits. Nope. Instead, the ground was being thrown outwards with each punch. Sending vast amounts of dirt and rocks flying off in all directions. Finally, I fall onto my side, curl up, and scream some more. Now, you might be asking yourself, 'Why is this guy so angry?' Well, to answer your question, I have just been teleported to who knows where by Number 1 on The List of Alien outlaws on Terra Firma.

Our final fight had been broadcasted for the all the aliens watching on Terra Firma and beyond. Turns out after our giant fight ending with me as the winner, it scared all the other baddies so badly that they all ran to whatever spaceships they could find and flew away. There might be a few shuttles missing from NASA, but with the alien threat on earth gone, it's worth it. But even after all that, the bastard bug had one last trick up his sleeve damn it!

Alright, let me explain. My name is Daniel X. Currently 16 years old. I'm the one who was entrusted to protect the safety of earth from aliens that come from throughout the galaxy, and kill them. How? Well, let's just say that I have some pretty awesome tricks up _my_ sleeve as well. Luckily, I only need to kill the aliens if they're on The List. What's The List you may ask? Well, it's basically a giant "Wanted" list for all the alien bad guys in the known universe taking residence on earth. I use it to determine who's in need of a serious but whooping. But I'll get to that later. Anyway, back to the problem at hand.

Just after I finish screaming, I hear a voice. "Hehehehe. Sounds like some of our friends found some more unsuspecting travelers like you." I sit up and glance around. I didn't really look closely after I got teleported. But now that I do, I realize that I'm in the middle of a small clearing with trees surrounding me on all sides. I enhance my hearing, yes I can do that, so that I can pinpoint where the voice came from. Finally I hear what sounds like chuckling coming from my right. I crouch walk over into the forest and hide behind a tree when I see movement. I look around the tree and sigh. There are a few guys who look like they're thugs standing in another clearing in a circle around a girl with blond hair tied into a ponytail on her right side, a white button up shirt, and a blue skirt. On the blue skirt there's what looks like a key ring, and a… Whip? Alright… Nothing strange here _what-so-ever_.

Standing next to her there's a guy with pink spikey hair, a black vest-like shirt, and a pink scarf standing next to her. He's wearing tan shorts with some sort of cross between a cape and shorts that flap above it with orange trims around it. He's also wearing sneakers. Hovering in the air next to him is a blue cat with a green knapsack. It's hovering using white, angel-like wings. "Meh. I've seen stranger. But this obviously means I'm not on earth anymore." I mutter to myself shaking my head. Then I see the thugs surrounding them start to close in. Now, I may be the protector of earth. But that doesn't mean that I won't jump in when I see situations like this. On earth or not.

I step out from behind the tree and start to slowly walk over to them. The three people in the middle of the circle of thugs look at me and their eyes widen. The girl has stopped reaching towards a key chain that I noticed was clipped on her skirt. And the pink haired guy was reaching up as if to blow a trumpet, but stops. "Hey." I say, causing the circle of thugs to turn around and face me. "I seem to have gotten lost. Mind pointing me in a direction to the nearest town?" I ask, still walking towards the group. I stop a few feet away and stand there smirking. The thugs stare at me for a minute, before smirks of their own appear. Except that instead of friendly, theirs are malicious.

"Well-well-well, looks like a wise guy decided to show up." Says the one that looks like the leader. "Guess we'll just have to teach this guy not to but into other people's business." He says, cracking his knuckles in the process. He walks over to me and pulls back his fist to punch me in the face. As his fist is about to meet my face, I hold up a hand and stop it with my own. Everyone's eyes widen when they see this. Although the flying blue cat's eyes seem to widen the most. I just smile up at the thug.

"And someone should teach _you_ not to mug people." I tell him with a big grin on my face. Then I pull _my_ arm back, and punch him straight in the face. He goes flying and slams into a tree on the other side of the clearing. Needless to say, this made everyone else's eyes widen even more. I turn around and look at the rest of the thugs. They're staring at me with wide eyes and open mouths. "Well?" I question. "Who's next?" One of the thugs runs forwards wielding a knife. After all the aliens that I had to face, this guy was a walk in the park. He tried slashing at me multiple times, but I just dodged every time. After a few more swipes, I decide that I've had enough fun and deliver an uppercut that makes the guy land on his ass. Knocked out. More rush me at the same time.

I dodge blows, slashes, and swipes. A few minutes later, every thug is knocked out on the ground. Or so I think. Suddenly, there's a searing pain in my arm as I grunt and turn to see that the leader had woken up and stabbed me. I turn the rest of the way around and knee him in the groin. Then, I punch his lights out. I turn around and see the small trio just staring at me. Then the pink haired one gets a goofy grin on his face.

"Dude! That was totally awesome!" He yells at me. I smile back at him, I like this guy already. Then I see the blond turn to him and smack him upside the head.

"Natsu you idiot! This guy just saved us and got stabbed in the process! Aren't you the least bit worried about him?!" She exclaims. Natsu straightens up and scratches the back of his head sheepishly.

"Well... Yeah. Sorry. Are you alright?" He asks me. I nod my head in response.

"Yeah," I start, and then pull out the knife. Causing blood to start to seep through the cut and me to grunt as more pain flares through my arm. They stare at me with shock and horror. "It isn't that bad. It'll be fine in no time." I finish my earlier sentence, throwing the knife over my shoulder.

"What are you doing?! You should have kept the knife in! Now you're going to lose blood even faster!" Blondie yells at me. I just chuckle and hold out my arm for them to see. They stare at it for almost a minute, before turning and facing me. "Alriiiight. What are you showing us? Other than the fact that you're bleeding quite badly." She questions. The pink haired guy next to her nods his head.

"Yeah. As much as I think that you're a badass, it does seem like you're bleeding a lot." He says. I just chuckle and gesture to look at it again. They do so and their eyes widen with shock and awe at my arm. It's started to change. It grows rainbow colored fur and starts to bend, shrink, expand, morph, and go invisible. Then, it started to rematerialize. Without the fur and without the stab wound. The trio stares at my arm, and then at me, and then back at my arm.

"Yup." I tell them. "Thank an old friend for that." I say with a smirk. They all stare at it with awe for a few more seconds, before Natsu practically jumps me.

"You _have_ to show me how to do that! What is it?! Wind magic? Water magic? Tell me!" He shouts in my ears. I clutch them in pain and bend over.

"I would love to, but sadly the only thing that would allow you to do so died a few months back." I tell him. "Effectively causing their species to become extinct." I say sadly. I see the blue cat and Natsu look on in sadness. Blondie covers her mouth with her hand and gasps. We all just stand there in sadness for a while, before I realize something. "But the past is the past. Nothing we can do to change it. And did I hear you correctly? Did you say…_Magic_?" I ask, staring up at Natsu. He stares at me incredulously before nodding. I stare at him in shock and confusion for a few seconds.

The last time I encountered "Magic" was when I went back in time to stop Number 3 from taking over the world in the middle ages. That's when I met Merlin and King Arthur. But that's another story for another time. "You're… Kidding. Right?" I ask him. They stare at me incredulously. Then, Natsu's hands have an orange circle appear in front of them with some sort of writing, and burst into flame. I jump back and stare at it incredulously. "No way…" I mutter. 'That's just… Awesome!' I think to myself. But before I can continue thinking about how awesome it is that magic is real, I realize something.

"Aw shit. No. No this can't be happening. Nonono!" I yell out. The trio jumps back slightly. I ignore them and start to pace. "But their speaking English. So then I'm not on another planet. But then that means…" I trail off and stop pacing. Then I look up at the sky and groan. I was in another dimension. This… Could be bad. Sure, I had finished my duties as the alien hunter by protecting earth and stopping aliens from ever wanting to return, but I was thinking about going on back home to Alpar Nok. Not to some alternate universe! Well… If they really _do _have magic, then maybe they have a way back using it. I turn back to the trio to see them still standing there. "Alright, first things first. Were you guys going anywhere in particular?" I ask them. Natsu nods his head.

"Yeah. Back to our guild. Why?" He asks the last part with a different tone. I can tell he's being cautious near me. I sigh and stare at him.

"Well firstly because I want to make sure you three make it back. And second because I was wondering if maybe after I helped you there, you could help me with some way of getting home." I say. "See… I don't really know where I am," 'A lie' I think to myself. "And I was hoping that maybe you could help me." I tell them. They just stare at me.

"You don't… Know where you are?" Asks the flying blue cat. I shake my head.

"Well he certainly doesn't look like he's from around here Happy." Says Natsu. I glance down at myself and realize I was still wearing my black leather jacket over my red T-shirt, with blue jeans and black converse. I look back up to see Natsu smiling at me. "Anyway, I'm sure that gramps would be glad to help you home. After all, you sure saved loopy there." He says with a thumb pointing over his shoulder at the blond haired girl. "We would have been fine though." He tells me with a smirk.

"Hey! My names Lucy ya know!" She yells at him. I just chuckle at this.

'It looks like they're quite the couple. Sort of like me and… Her.' I finish the thought off with that and stop thinking. I didn't want to think about my breakup. Turns out my alien hunter life just kept bringing us apart. No matter how many times we tried, there was always something that came up that I needed to do. Some creep that started to rampage, or some other one that was feasting on little dogs and cats in the area. Soon enough, it was too much. We split and I went off on the hunt for Number 1.

"Hey dude… Hey!" I break out of my trance to see that the trio started to walk, or in the cat Happy's case, fly, away. "You coming or what?!" Natsu exclaims. I shake my head to clear it and start off after them.

"I'm coming I'm coming. Hold your horses." I say as I catch up to them without needing to use my super speed. 'This is going to be one helluva trip. I can feel it.' I think to myself. I had a feeling in my stomach that I was going to be staying here longer than just a few hours sitting around and waiting for a spell to go home.

***Scene Break***

"We made it back alive!" Yells out Natsu as he kicks in the door to the Fairy Tail guild hall.

"We're home!" Yells out Happy who's floating next to him. They're greeted by a chorus of voices from people seated all around. There's one guy who turns around and stares at Natsu with a smirk.

"So I hear you went all out in Hargeon Natsu. Had to go starting trou- Whaaaaaa!" He's cut off as Natsu jumps and kicks him in the face. Causing him to go screaming and flying into a different bench. Breaking it in the process. Me and the blond girl Lucy stare at this with wide eyes.

"What! Why did you do that?!" Exclaims Lucy. I see Natsu stare at the guy in anger and a tick mark on his head.

"You lied about the salamander in Hargeon! I'm gonna kick your butt!" He yells out. The guy jumps up and stares at Natsu.

"Hey don't get mad at me! I'm just relaying a rumor!" He yells back.

"It was just a rumor?!" Yells out Natsu.

"Yeah! You wanna fight about it?!" Responds the other guy.

"Let's go!" Yells out Natsu and proceeds to rush the guy. Soon enough, the whole guild is in the midst of one massive brawl. I stare at it with shock while Lucy just looks on in wonder. She told me on the train here that she had always wanted to join Fairy Tail since she was a kid. And Natsu had made it possible after rescuing her from a dude using a love type of spell, beat the hell outa them, and burned half of a port by accident.. And all this happened yesterday! During her little tail, all Natsu did was lean out of the window with a sickly look. The guy had a serious motion sickness problem. Also during our little train ride, I told them my name, and that was about it. They were really skeptical about me, but I was able to get them to calm down without the use of my powers. I look around the room and notice a few people who happen to stand out.

For one, there's this guy with the same marking as the red one Natsu has on his shoulder, but instead it's on this chest to the right. And it's blue. The reason he stands out is because all he's wearing is shorts. He's pretty muscular, and there's a silver chain around his neck. Then there's the girl sitting at the bar. All she's wearing is what looks like a blue bra, and orange pants that only go down to just below her knees. She's drinking wine, but that's not what makes her stand out. What makes her stand out is the fact that she suddenly puts down the wine, and lifts a keg of what I can assume is beer as big as her off the floor and starts chugging it. I stare at her for a few seconds, before glancing around the rest of the room.

"It's only noon and already you guys are whining like little babies." Says a masculine voice. I turn around and have to look up at the sudden 7 foot tall guy that's standing there. His hair is a spikey white and there's a scar that goes from the bottom of his right eye to his cheek. Nothing else really stands out besides the fact that he's wearing wooden sandals with planks on the bottom. I try to ignore him after he attempts to get Natsu and the half-naked guy's attention but he just gets punched across the room by them.

"Jeez. It's so noisy around here isn't it?" Asks another voice. I sigh and turn around. Sure enough, it the tone of voice wasn't good enough, I turn around to see a guy with orange spikey hair, a green jacket over an orange T-shirt, blue glasses, and black baggy jeans. I could tell by the voice, as well as the girls on either side of him, that he was a lady killer. Then he gets clonked in the head by a glass cup and joins the fight himself.

'And after complaining about it to.' I think to myself with a snicker.

"What's wrong with these people? There's not one sane person in this entire place!" I turn after hearing Lucy exclaim this. Then mock wave my hand.

"Hello." I say. She turns to me and rolls her eyes.

"You're not a member." She says. I raise my eyebrows.

"You specifically said person" I respond.

"Touché." She says. I'm about to continue the conversation, but I'm quickly brought out of focus as a girl walks up to us.

"Oh! Are you new here?" She asks. Her hair is white and trails down just past her shoulders. She's wearing a red dress that reaches almost to the floor, with a pink bowtie fastened on right between her 'assets'. She's carrying a tray so I'm going to assume she's a waitress.

'Just like Judy Blue-Eyes.' I think to myself. Remembering the waitress that I met while hunting down and killing Number 5. Unfortunately I had to erase her memories of me after the incident. Which meant that I had to kiss her to get that done. Not unpleasant I will admit. I shake my head to clear it, and then gesture to the guild hall. "Um, don't you think that we should try to stop this?" I ask. She just giggles slightly and turns to face the hall.

"It's always like this around here so I just leave them alone." She says, and then turns back to me. "And besides-" She's cut off as the 7 foot guy from earlier suddenly lands on her and slams her into the ground. She lifts her head to smile slightly as a pretty big bump appears on her head. "It's kinda fun don't ya think?" She asks with a slight strain in her voice as she smiles, and then passes out. I stare at her for a minute, before I get hit from behind and turn around to see the half-naked guy from earlier got thrown into my by Natsu.

"Hey! Give me back my underwear you jerk!" He yells at Natsu. Then he notices me and turns around. "Hey, mind if I borrow your underwear?" He asks. I turn around and manifest some boxers just like the ones that Natsu took off him into my hand. Probably because all I did was take them from Natsu using one of my many powers.

"Gah! Just take them and go! I think I'm scarred for life." I mutter the last part as the guy takes the underwear with a 'thanks' and then jumps back into the fight. I stare as the fight seems to get more intense. Then, a lot of people have glowing circles appear in front of them, much like Natsu earlier right before his hands burst into flames. I'm about to step in and stop it when suddenly, a giant foot slams down right in front of me. I glance up to see a black shape standing above me with what looks like a disapproving frown.

"Will you fools stop whimpering like children?!" Exclaims the monster in a beast-like voice. At this, everyone in the hall stops what they're doing. Even the people who were flying mid-air. Which is surprising seeing as it's impossible. Then the girl in the red dress surprises me and Lucy.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize that you were still here master." She says with a giggle. Me and Lucy stare at her in shock.

"Master?!" We both exclaim. Then Natsu does something extremely stupid. I may not be a part of the guild. But even I knew that what he did next was stupid.

"Ahahaha! What a bunch of whimps! Stopping when all he does is stomp! I guess that means that I-" He's cut off as the creatures foot stomps him and flattens him against the ground.

"Eep!" I hear Lucy whimper as he looks over at us.

"Well. Seems we have a couple new recruits." He states.

"Yyes sir!" Exclaims Lucy, who's still staring at him in fear. Suddenly the form has white smoke swirling around it as it shrinks. Once the smoke clears, in the monsters place stands a small man, no more than three feet tall, with an unbuttoned orange coat over a white shirt, and pointed toe shoes. He's wearing a hat that has two cone-like shapes coming out of it and is blue and orange stripped. The horns that protrude from the hat bend a little ways back and point at the ground. He has white hair, as well as a white mustache. Then he looks up at us with a smile and his eyes still closed.

"Nice ta meetcha!" He exclaims. Me and Lucy just stand there and stare at the little man.

"This… Is your guys' master?" I question the waitress. She nods her head in response.

"Yup. I would like you two to meet the Fairy Tail Guild Master Makarov." She tells us. The little man does a few backflips as he tries to land on a railing that's up on the second floor. Needless to say, he failed. Although not by much. Turns out the master could almost reach it and only missed by a few inches. And it was almost fifteen feet off the ground! Then he quickly gets on top of the railing and brushes himself off. Everyone's silent as they watch what he's doing.

"You've gone and done it again!" He exclaims. "You bunch of clods! Just look at all the paperwork the magic council sent me this time! This is the biggest pile of complaints yet!" He exclaims. I remember Lucy telling me earlier about how the magic council where the ones who overlooked everything the Guilds did. "Have you lost your minds?! All you kids are good for is getting my higher ups mad at me!" He yells out. I can see a lot of people look away in shame. I just continue to look up at the tiny guy. Still surprised that he was their master, and that he was yelling at them like this. Then he surprised me.

"However…" He begins as the stack of papers he was holding in his left hand this entire time bursts into flames. "I say to heck with the magic council." He declares, and then tosses the flaming stack of papers away with a smirk. Surprisingly, Natsu jumps up and catches it in his mouth like a dog would a Frisbee. I just stare as he starts to eat the flames. Then I shake my head and turn my attention back to Makarov.

"Now listen up. Any power that _surpasses_ reason still _comes_ from reason right? Magic isn't some kind of miraculous power. It is a talent that only works when the flow of energy inside of us, and the flow of energy in the natural world are in perfect synchronization… To perform magic one must have a strong mind, and the ability to focus. It should take over your being and come pouring out of your soul." He tells us. I may not understand that much about it, but I can feel myself getting moved by his words none the less. "If all we worry about is following the rules then our magic will never progress! Don't let those blowhards on the council scare you! Follow the path you believe in!" He exclaims as me and Lucy turn and smile to one another. "Cause that's what makes the Fairy Tail Guild Number one!" He yells as he points his hand into the air in the shape of a one with his thumb sticking out to the side. Almost like when I make the finger gun, except it's pointing straight upwards.

The whole guild yells out in agreement and makes the same symbol. After many minutes of non-coherent screaming, the members of the guild start to re-build and straighten the place out. I step forwards and decide that I want to help out. "Hey!" I yell out, causing everyone to look in my direction. "If you guys want I can easily fix this within a matter of seconds!" I tell them. At first they all stare at me in shock, and then burst out laughing.

"Oh that's rich kid! What? You gonna sprinkle some fairy dust and it's all gonna be back to normal?!" I hear someone call out. I look around to find the guy who yelled it out and finally spot him. He's smoking from a pipe with his eyes closed. His shirt's a light green with darker green flower symbols on it and his brown hair is curled up in a similar way to Wanda's from "Fairly Odd Parents" only in the opposite direction. I can't see anything else due to people laughing and in between me and him. The only other thing I notice is that there's an open spot on the floor next to him. I stare at it with a smirk forming on my lips, and then look back to face him. Suddenly I'm no longer in the same place as before.

Everyone stares at where I was for a minute before I cough and make everyone look at me. They all recoil at the fact that I was somehow in the middle of the circle without them seeing me enter it. Then I grab the guy by the arm and teleport back to my original spot. When I appear there the guy takes his arm back and looks at me with shock. "What the hell?!" He exclaims. I just turn back to the group of people.

"Now tell me. Do you want my help?" I ask them. They nod their heads without saying a word. I glance behind me to see Natsu, Happy, and Lucy all staring at me in awe. But Makarov seems to be looking me over. Analyzing me. I shrug it off since he's the master and I should expect that kind of behavior. I wave at everyone to get over to where the others are behind me. They comply and stare at me.

"So… What are you gonna do Daniel?" Asks Lucy. I just look back at her and smirk.

"Just watch." I reply and walk over to the broken chairs and tables. I look around a little bit. Noticing every little detail about the wood, the ways the tables were fit together, and then I consulted my photographic memory for how the Guild was set up. I smile and walk back over to the group who's eyeing me suspiciously. I just smile and with the wave of my hand, everything is gone. The group stares at it in shock for a moment, even Makarov, before turning to face me with anger. Only to be met with me holding out a palm. I smile and with another wave of my hand, the Guild hall's tables, chairs, and support beams are all back in place. Exactly like they were when we arrived here for the first time.

The group stares at the rebuilt guild hall, then at me, then the guild hall. Finally Makarov hops off the stool he was sitting on, and walks up to me with a perplexed look on his face. "How did you do that?" He asks me. I just smile at him.

"Well I can answer that, but…" I say and turn to face Lucy. "Lucy there's been waiting patiently this all time. I think that she deserves to be admitted into the guild. Don't you?" I ask. He nods his head in agreement and waves at the waitress.

"Mirajane, please get Lucy marked as a member if you could." He says. She nods, goes to the bar, and pulls out what looks like a stamp. She presses it onto Lucy's hand and the same symbol that's on everyone else appears in pink. She stares at it for a second, before beaming. I turn back to Makarov and nod my head.

"Alright. I can explain my story. But you might want to all take a seat. This might be a bit to handle.

***Author's Note***

**Bob:** Alright. So the reason that I've decided to write this is because of the lack of Daniel X crossover fanfictions that I've seen out there. Another reason is because I've read a few crossovers where Ben 10 was transported, so I decided "What the hell? Let's make it so that Daniel X gets teleported there. See what he changes with his powers. Maybe give him a few powers of my own." Now I know that he's gonna be a bit OP for the first handful of chapters. But that's to be expected seeing as the enemy's don't really get difficult until later on.

I don't really know what else to say… Oh! I've already decided who Daniel is going to be paired with! And the lucky girl is Erza! I've decided to make it so that the pairings will go like this: LucyXNatsu, and DanielXErza. Why? Because I feel like it and it will help me think of a few things to change drastically from the canon later on down the line.

Also! I'm planning on having a guest appearance in the next chapter! Well, that's all for now. Thanks for taking the time out of your day to read this! And see you all next time.


End file.
